misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The modern world
This article on the modern world is an article that might take forever to read, depending on, of course, how fast of a reader you are (probably pretty slow). In fact, you're probably wondering why you'd be reading it. In fact, no one really knows. In fact, you're getting annoyed at the fact that this article keeps saying in fact, aren't you? Most people would be. And if you aren't annoyed with it, then you'd be weird and wouldn't fit into the crowd, wouldn't you? Most people can't accept the fact that they are weird and don't fit into the crowd. That is, if they are. Because people want to make other people believe that they are rich, fancy, great, successful, etc., whatever. They want to fool you and be in their own little disguise to make you think that you are right and you're actually not. Actually, there are many cases in which someone may be embarassed by simple little things such as their looks, their clothes, their smell, their mom, the food they ate last night and how their breath might be effected by it, the girlfriend/boyfriend/both? they go out with, and many other things. All these things combined together makes the average teenager mirror-friendly, which would mean that most mirrors are sold out in big stores such as Walmart and the Mall because teens are always wanting to buy mirrors there and crap like that. They always want to please someone else. Here we go, back to making people believe other things. It seems that it won't matter what topic we get on; it's just that if we talk in that direction, which is easy to fall into, we will end up talking about how "cilivised" and "perfect" that humans are in general, referencing the fact that people are trying to impress other people so they can be complimented and feel good about themselves. And they like to lie and say that's wrong, because they think that it's "shallow" or whatever they like to call it. They think it's shallow because it kind of is, but people are kind of shallow all around, so they just have to get used to the fact that they are shallow, and shallow people will always be shallow. It's hard to change shallow people who will always be shallow, because it's pretty much impossible, if you think about it for about thirteen seconds or maybe a tiny bit longer than that. Whatever you like to prefer for yourself. This article is related to the history of the world as it is a part of the six categories as followed: Before the beginning of the world, Beginning of the world, the early world, the Medeval times, the modern world, and The future of the world. So let's get started on a new topic and stop talking about people, even though it's pretty obvious that we will end up being on that topic again, mainly because everything revolves around that, pretty much. So yeah, let's get started, shall we? There's plenty of things to talk about relating to the real world. So here we go: Time period The modern world started on September 14, 1992 and ends at the present. Any time before September 14, 1992 is not considered the modern world and will never be considered the modern world so don't be trying to consider any time before September 14, 1992 as the modern world because it's not the modern world. The economy There are plenty of things to talk about when it comes to the real world, the modern world, the whatever you want to call it. The economy, this is, referring to the United States at least, is pretty bad right now, well, at least, as of 2009. Apparently Barack Obama is going to help with the economy plans, which includes all the money right now in the United States, and a few other things that you don't really need to get into that much. But if you want to, well, then, that's just too bad. Concerns There are plenty concerns about what the economy is going to be like over the next several years, and it can even be linked to the 2012 doomsday prediction if you think about it, because people want anything bad to relate to that so they can create as much propaganda as possible, and they make up new stuff that they know people will believe, because people can be considered, as a whole, extremely stupid, ignorant, aggorant, and destructive as a species, even though an individual can be considered smart. We still all have our worries, really, and combined together, they create massive stuff that we all believe and get scared over, and then fall for the same tricks again and again and again and again. Past The economy has been declining for some time now, and was worst in the 1930's, but people, again, yet again, fear that the economy may get worse than that in the United States, and that martial law will take over, or that something really bad will happen just because there's a better president in the seat than George Bush, which actually, really, doesn't make all that much sense if you think about it for another thirteen seconds like last time. Something related to the government, really. Conserving Conservatives People are concerned about not conserving things in life, and thinking about how George Bush actually did some good during his presidency, just because he was a conservitave (Republicans are generally conservatives) and that he did good in the presidency, which he, of course, as everyone should know, obviously didn't. He did more harm than good. Polution But people are often concerned with the fact that people don't conserve things that much, but that's okay, because the Earth is still here, and will always be here. Us polluting it hasn't done that much to it, has it? Obviously not. So we assume that the world will just end from all this, even though it actually most likely won't, if you, yet again, think about it for about thirteen more seconds. Ha. And then again, maybe more. Not wanting to conserve Conserving isn't that fun, really, because you have to change your daily life, and no regular person really wants that really. They just want to live in the real world while having fun with their life, whatver they call "fun" (emo people most likely don't consider life to be all that fun, though, so you would guess that misery is the fun in them? Along with gothic people too, as they are similar. Even though they're not the same, of course). It also involves actually doing stuff, too, like picking up trash that's not in the trashcan, recycling; it's just too much for a regular person to do, and it doesn't matter whether a person helps out or not, really, because they won't make a difference in a world of so many polluters. Think about it: if there is 7 billion people in the world, well, almost, then would you think that one person would really help out? It's probably a Christian thing, actually. In religion Someone wants to go by the moral and save theirself from going to Hell or something ridiculous like that, and they feel guilt if they don't do it. Get over it. Come on, like, really, that's just absolutely ridiculous if you think about it (ah the phrase is back, yet again!). Crimes Basically Many people state that there's a whole bunch of crimes going on in the real world/modern world, and, yes, there are, but really, there always has been. People haven't changed. Or, at least, not that much. You're either a good person or you're not. You can't change that. Don't watch those stupid reality TV shows that say that you actually can do something about who you are. Don't let it intimidate you, give you hope, make you fight back at it, or whatever it would make it do to you if you watched it and believed it. They're just trying to make money off of saying something that some people want to hear. Crimes go on in big cities, but it's usually just because people are too lazy to earn money so they go and steal it from someone else. Yes, it's usually money, and that's how crimes tie in with the economy in the real world, as most things nowadays revolve around money anyway, as probably said somewhere earlier in this article. In religion People want to think that the world is filled with crimes and that God is ready to destroy it, but if you think about it, you would think that, if you were in God's position, that it would actually be pretty fun to watch these little humans messing around with each other, committing crimes, being punished for it, thinking the world's going to end through global mainstream propaganda, believing just about anything they can hear. If you think about, you would like to see that. You wouldn't want to destroy something that is so fun to watch. So naturally, humans are going to continue this until the end of time, because in 2012 there won't be no friggin "New Age" or whatever they want to call it. That's just completely impossible and will never happen, no matter who wants it to and how much. Due to the fact that a New Age is when humans go through a spiritual change, which usually refers to humans being nice again and stop being themselves, which could not happen because humans are humans and that's never happened before, and it can't happen really. There's nothing that would stop it even if it could, though. Even if it started over and the world didn't end, people would progressively start becoming humans again and not be all perfect and the same and whatever. We were born with a choice and that's what makes us who we are, despite popular belief. Stupid criminals People who get caught-in-the-act during a crime are especially stupid, but even those who get caught are stupid, too, because people who get caught are the ones that do crimes and don't know how to be sneaky about it. For example, if you have a Twitter account and you brag about speeding, is that really a smart thing to do? And to post it on the Internet? You could so easily get caught, and then you would get a fine of like $500 or whatever the crap the price is, and you would be really pissed, too, that it happened to you, and then you'd be cussing everything out, even though it was honestly, really, your fault and only your fault. Accuasations Accuasations also tie in with crimes. People who assume it's okay to do something even though it's not does not make it okay to do it, obviously, but some people don't know that you can't just randomly kill people with a shotgun if you have one. And most of the time people are just trying to lie so they will get off the hook, but there are very special, rare occasions where this actually happens and the person actually did not know that you can't just randomly commit homicide on regular, everyday people who are walking the streets of the city or town you live in. So don't do that. Overall quality Beliefs Nowadays it's believed, mainly only by previous generations, that the overall quality of the current world is becoming less and less all the time, which, can, in some cases, be true, but really, technology is getting better, people are finding more cures to things nowadays, so people are being able to live longer, people are being able to learn more through school, studies, interest, and overall work/job, and so they are passing it on to their next generation and so they are teaching their new kids how to be smarter than them, really, and people are growing in population, which is good, because if there were only five hundred people in the world, then wouldn't that just suck? You would meet everyone in under a year, and then you'd have met every single person in the world, and that wouldn't be any fun. Yeah, that would suck. It would suck a whole lot, if you want to be all technical about it. Complaints And really, older generations say that there is less food in the world, and less water too, but this is obviously another myth about the real world, because water can't disappear and become less from the Earth unless it goes out of the world and into space, and that's not going to happen anytime soon, along with the fact that food grows and reproduces so no one should be worried about running out of food anytime soon. Not really, anyways. Not for a long time. Also, the quality of how humans act has said to be worse than it was, but how can you really say that? People are people and will always be. People in 1909 weren't as spoiled as the ones in 2009, sure, yeah, but they didn't know that, couldn't know that, and lived anyways, so why should we be sad now because they didn't have the technology and entertainment that we have now? They just had to deal with it, and honestly, no one really cares that they had to deal with it, either, because no one cares about anything anymore. But that's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. The humans are getting along just fine right now and will be for some time, because it has to happen gradually. People aren't just going to suddenly jump out of their life and scream out "I Wanna kill someone!!!" unless you're just absolutely insane/crazy, and since there's very few people who are insane/crazy like that, then that small minority won't take over the entire world in five minutes. Not even five years or fifty years. Not the entire world. Back to beliefs Beliefs going around in the real/modern world is changing the quality of the people in it; mainly because they are convinced that the world is going to end soon due to religion, other people, non-proofed "evidence", and much more that just overwhelmes their mind and scares them half to death, worrying that the world might end in 2012. And then they get real stupid about it and spend all the money they got by buying everything in the store like there's no tomorrow and then camping out undreground and inviting people in so they can live through the end of the world. Two things One If the world doesn't end, it's going to make you pretty stupid for doing that, because you actually took time out of your life to get away from the world, underground, and live there so the world can end and you can still be alive. According to you. Two If the world ends then you are going to end, too, because it won't matter if you go underground. You're life has pretty much ended if you stay underground forever. That's just, like, potential emoness and suicide. That's ridiculous and retarded stupid. Don't do that. Ever. Basic human nature So the quality of the world may be going down a little, due to the beliefs that people have about everything around them, combined with their curiosity, intelligence, arrogance, ignorance, stupidity, and self-centeredness working together all at once and trying to actually get some sort of physical work one. Yeah, it's not happening. It'll get better. Prices Gas prices To be honest, yes, prices are going up in the modern world. Prices will always go up. A part of that is, yes, of course, due to the economy, but another thing is that there is more money in the world, and so, honestly, when there's more of something, it loses its rarity value, doesn't it? Don't people ever think about the little things that can make a big difference if applied correctly? Obviously not. They just think about all the big things in the world. Nothing else. Ever. Everything else Prices are getting higher, which ranges from drinks, to food, to gas, to being able to do something, to fees, to whatever, but that is only because of the economy problem and the fact that there is more money in the US then there was ten years ago, and so food is higher. History Think about it, like how gas back in the 1950's was probably like nine cents. Now gas is 2 dollars and something. Or, at least, right now it is. Yeah, it's because there is more money in the world then there was in the 1950's (fifty years ago) and so, yeah, you got to pay the price. So that's what prices are like, and everyone has to deal with them, and everyone's had to deal with them. Surely, people back in the 1950's were angry about the high prices and were comparing prices to earlier times. People haven't changed. They probably never will, either. Stupidity Some feel that the modern world contains a lot of utter stupidity such as, when driving, when a "good" driver meets a "bad" driver because the "bad" driver doesn't use the same driving technique as the "good" driver. And there's nothing wrong with the way they drive, either, it's just the angry, "good" driver is cussing out the "bad" driver for doing "stupid" things, according to the "good" driver. The whole "blonde jokes" thing can be offending to those who are blonde (but if you wanted a good dumb blonde joke website, then Google "dumb blonde jokes" and go to the second website), and especially to those who are completely against the whole "blonde joke" idea (no seriously though, that website has some good jokes). Diet Complaints n.]] In America at least, people always complain about this genereation's "poor" diet. They say that this generation eats too much "junk" food and not enough "healthy" food, even though it's obviously not doing any harm to those eating it, because lots of people do it and don't get fat, "due to their laziness and lack of skill", fat people say, trying to sound cool or whatever. You're wrong older generations Diets don't even matter anyway. Why complain that you didn't get all the good, tasty food that we do now and that your food supply was scarce and you envy the current generation and the fact that no one really cares what you think anymore because you have said too many things in your life and you're getting too old. Yep. Don't be envious. It's only annoying. It makes the current generation have to complain. So shut up. See also *Earth *The world *Obama *George Bush *2009 *2000 *The Great Depression *Money *Teenager *Shallow *Today *Laziness *Boredom *Misencyclopedia *Sad *People *Mad *Earth *Car *Driving *2012 *2010 *2012 doomsday prediction *The end of the world Category:Geography